<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【寡红】Auction（下） by Dimo82929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868862">【寡红】Auction（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929'>Dimo82929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*弯道超车<br/>*ABO预警<br/>*兽人红O（雪貂）x人类寡A</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【寡红】Auction（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*弯道超车<br/>*ABO预警<br/>*兽人红O（雪貂）x人类寡A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间转眼已经过去了一个月，Natasha并没有怎么为难Wanda，只是让她帮着佣人打扫房间，有的时候甚至会带着她出门兜风。因为Wanda怕人的原因，Natasha从来不会强迫她去接触外人，晚上有酒局的时候也会让她在家里待着。</p><p>    唯一让Wanda有些不舒服的便是那人每天都会要求她陪着自己睡觉。</p><p>    其实说是不舒服也只是心理上的，毕竟她实在是不习惯和别人睡在一起，但每当那人温热的手掌揽过自己的腰，贴在小腹上的时候，Wanda的耳朵总是莫名其妙地发烫，尤其是对方的呼吸吹拂过她耳朵尖上的绒毛时，她的腹部总是会产生一种奇怪的感觉。</p><p>    Natasha对她的小宠物还是很满意的，虽然Wanda有时候会凶巴巴地呲牙咧嘴，但整体上还是温顺的时候比较多，除此之外，最让Natasha头疼的大概就是这只雪貂在睡觉时总是会无意识恢复回兽形。</p><p>    于是，每天早上，Wanda都会扒在Natasha的脑袋上，长长的尾巴紧贴在她的眼前。Natasha则会将她顶在头上带进浴室里，接着揪着她颈后的皮毛把人放进浴缸里等待她恢复人形。</p><p>    又是一天清晨，Natasha醒来时，那只雪貂虽然依旧是动物形态，却并没有扒在她脸上弄乱她的头发。</p><p>    Wanda只是蜷缩着身体，小脑袋塞进Natasha大敞着的领口胡乱扭动着，不知道是不是错觉，她的小爪子还有些发烫，半张的小嘴还在不停呜咽着。</p><p>    不确定她是不是发烧了，Natasha立刻起身给Carol打了电话。</p><p>    “多半是发情了吧。”</p><p>    被吵醒的Carol顶着一头乱发靠在枕头上打着哈欠“她不是Omega吗？”</p><p>    “那我该怎么办？”Natasha看着已经开始发热的雪貂皱起眉头，手掌在她的后背轻轻滑动缓解着她的不适。</p><p>    “怎么办？你不是Alpha吗？”Carol翻了个白眼“你不想做就送来给我，雪貂发情期没有打抑制剂还不交配的话会死的…”</p><p>    话音未落，那边已经挂了电话。</p><p>    Natasha复杂地看着面前瑟瑟发抖的雪貂，不是她不想帮Wanda，实在是因为雪貂的体型太小了…这人明显已经没有了理智，不管她怎么呼唤都没有反应，只是不停地在床上扭动，原本樱粉色的鼻头也变得通红，口中不停发出“嘤嘤”的叫声。</p><p>    考虑再三，Natasha还是取来了一些医用棉棒，在外面涂抹了一层润滑液，接着做了个深呼吸，拉开了她的一条后腿。然而就在她准备把手中的棉棒伸过去的时候，那只雪貂却突然踩住了她的手腕。</p><p>    “唔…你做什么？”Wanda红着眼看着她手上那还在往下滴润滑油的棉球，大尾巴折过来挡住了自己的腿心。</p><p>    “你发情了…”Natasha松开她的后爪，指腹轻轻搔了搔她的小肚子“不快点缓解一下的话很危险的…”</p><p>    Wanda当然知道会很危险，但这太羞耻了，她甚至能感觉到自己隐藏在皮毛下的皮肤已经烫得像火球一般，内心的渴望几乎马上要冲破理智的束缚</p><p>    “哈啊…”</p><p>    只见那雪貂翻了个身闭紧了眼睛，蓬松的尾巴高高扬起“那…那你快…快点…”</p><p>    Natasha揉了揉她的尾巴根，看着她腿心的红肿捏紧了棉签，小心地凑了过去。</p><p>    冰凉的润滑剂蹭到敏感的部位让Wanda满足地呻吟出声，接着便是身体被撑开的酸胀感，她浑身颤抖着，身体不自觉地向后迎合，愈发强烈的快感逐渐侵蚀了她的理智。</p><p>    Natasha小心地抽递着手中的棉棒，喉咙也不由得发紧，不知道为什么，听着这只雪貂的呻吟声，她的下身居然也有了反应，异样的感觉让她的手不由得加重了力道。</p><p>    体内的敏感被重重顶到，Wanda的身体痉挛起来，一声尖叫冲破了喉咙。Natasha只觉得手中的雪貂尾巴瞬间膨大了不少，那两只粉嫩的小爪子也突然伸长，一眨眼的功夫，那只雪貂便恢复了人形，趴在床上瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>    “Wanda…？”Natasha将那根棉棒从她体内抽了出来丢到一旁，小心地摸了摸她覆着一层薄汗的后背，那只雪貂却突然支起耳朵回过头来，通红的眼眶和鼻尖让她看上去仿佛受了什么天大的委屈一般楚楚可怜。</p><p>    “好难受…”她一边抽噎着一边坐起身，整上半身挂在Natasha的身上，发烫的脸颊不停地在她颈间磨蹭，啜泣的声音几乎要把对方的心融化“我好难受…”</p><p>    Natasha只觉得喉咙一阵干涩，她艰难地清了清嗓子，被对方的体温沾染上滚烫热度的手掌贴合着她起伏的蝴蝶骨，然而只是这样的碰触，那只雪貂都承受不住似地颤抖起来。</p><p>    因为兴奋而高高翘起的通红乳尖隔着Natasha的睡衣硬硬地顶在她的胸口，像是想要缓解一样，那人还在不停地晃动身体，每一次的摩擦都会让她开合的嘴唇溢出美妙的呻吟。</p><p>    逐渐灼热的空气让Natasha几乎要失去理智，她有些用力地把对方按进床垫，祖母绿的眼眸写满了欲望，她好像一只优雅的猎豹一般，居高临下地审视着身下的猎物。</p><p>    小雪貂像是已经被情潮催动得有些失神，那双澄净的淡绿色湖泊也浮起了一层薄薄的迷雾，粉嫩的嘴唇微微张开，不成调的细碎呻吟声勾动着Natasha最后的理智。</p><p>    她喉咙细腻的肌肤随着粗重的呼吸不停收紧，精致的颈部线条一路延伸到完美的锁骨，胸前肿胀的乳晕托着发颤的红果，整个人像是从水中被打捞出来一般，在阳光下泛着一层浅浅的光晕。</p><p>    “啊…”敏感的乳珠被用力捏住，刺痛感立刻让Wanda回过神来，眼眶也在瞬间变得通红，她委屈地看向身上的人，却立刻被她充满占有欲的眼神撰住，被欺负的乳尖在疼痛褪去后蔓延上来一股酥麻，并在一刻间蔓延全身。</p><p>    那只小宠物突然颤抖了下身体，盈满水波的眼底溢出一股热泪，两条腿也不安地夹紧，那条毛绒绒的尾巴也蓬了起来。</p><p>    Natasha轻笑着低下头吻上了她，那雪貂无师自通地张开嘴接纳着她的舌尖，不停开合的腿间传出了黏腻的淫靡水声。</p><p>    对方有力的手突然托在她的尾椎，Wanda呜咽着被折了起来，膝盖抵在自己硬挺的乳尖上摩擦而过，然而还没等她细细感受这轻微的快感，便被眼前的景象羞得闭上了眼。</p><p>    “看我…”Natasha看着她一塌糊涂的腿心勾起嘴角，嘴唇贴在那水红色的花瓣上轻轻磨蹭，说话间喷涂的热气让那兴奋到微微张开的小口不断地收缩。</p><p>    “看我怎么吻你…”感觉到那湿润的穴口在不停收紧，Natasha捏紧了她的尾巴“我想好好品尝你…”</p><p>    Wanda此刻迫切地想要被身上的人占有，于是她听话地睁开眼睛，看着那人缓缓伸出舌尖，在敏感的穴口戳动。</p><p>    粗糙的味蕾让Wanda忍不住缩紧了身体，哭泣般的娇吟传进Natasha的耳朵，让她腿间的腺体又肿胀了不少。</p><p>    舌头被对方饥渴的小口吸住，Natasha拍了拍她的大腿，被滚烫欲望抽干水分喉咙发出低哑的声音“放松，我在吻你的时候不许夹紧…”</p><p>    Wanda抖了抖耳朵，乖巧地放松下来，张开的穴口不敢再收紧，就那样承受着对方的爱抚，紧绷的大腿几乎要抽筋，可那人却并不想轻易放过她，舌尖挑开敏感花核上包裹着的薄皮，味蕾一颗颗细细地碾过上面的黏膜。</p><p>    尖锐的快感瞬间充满了雪貂的大脑，她抽噎着绷紧了身体，双手不安地攥住身下的床单，搭在主人肩头的小腿也不自觉地收紧，Natasha只觉得肩胛骨被那人的脚跟抵得生疼。</p><p>    那颗泛着水光的小核被对方惩罚似地吸吮，Wanda惊叫着挺起腰肢，蓬松的尾巴无措地甩动起来，一股热流冲破她的身体，猛地喷溅到Natasha的下巴上，甚至顺着她小腹的肌理流淌下来，而那人却捏紧了她的臀瓣，依然含吮着那敏感的地方，舌尖还安抚似的轻轻舔舐。</p><p>    当Wanda回过神时，她的身体已被再次放平，对方滚烫的腺体正戳在她的下唇。</p><p>    Natasha眯着眼睛，轻喘着压低了身体，手还捏住她敏感的耳朵揉了揉“乖，含住…”</p><p>    Wanda红着脸将嘴唇轻轻张开，粉嫩的舌尖在顶端滑过，听到对方突然加重的呼吸后，又小心地用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。</p><p>    “Uh uh…”Natasha倒吸一口冷气，指腹温柔地擦过她脸颊的泪痕“不许咬…”</p><p>    那只雪貂眼神闪烁着，抱歉地舔了舔顶端溢出的腺液，接着张开嘴把那里整个含住，Natasha闷哼一声，向后仰着身体，将手指缓缓探进Wanda的腿心。</p><p>    滑腻的甬道几乎是立刻便把那跟修长的手指吸了进去，Wanda呜咽了一声，学着那人刚刚的样子吸吮着腺体的顶端，身体也不由自主地迎合起对方的抽送，紧致的甬道也抽搐着夹紧了她的手指。</p><p>    很快，那只雪貂便忘记了自己的任务，只是一边抬高着下身，一边傻傻地含着她的腺体，双目含泪地望着她，那双清澈眼睛中的央求意味不言而喻。</p><p>    不再难为她，Natasha将自己抽了出来，白浊的腺液在顶端与Wanda的唇角拉开一道弧线，接着滴落在她象牙白的胸口。</p><p>    Wanda揉了揉自己发酸的脸颊，翻过身去冲着Natasha翘起屁股，长尾巴高高扬起，贴在自己的后背，接着红着眼睛回头看着她，一副欲语还羞的模样。</p><p>    Natasha这才想起她是一只兽人，即使是第一次经历这种事，动物的交配形式还是深深印在她的骨子里的。</p><p>    于是她轻笑着解开睡衣的扣子，温热的胸膛直接贴上她滚烫的后背，不知何时已经挺立起来的乳尖滑过她脊背光滑的肌肤，发烫的腺体也抵在了入口处。</p><p>    花瓣被浅浅地撑开，Wanda低吟一声压低了身体，弓起的脊椎将腰腹提起，一时间竟然把那里吞下了大半。</p><p>    二人的呻吟声交汇在一起，酸胀感让Wanda有些恐惧地想要逃离，可那人却按住她的胯骨，猛地将她撞向自己。</p><p>    “啊…”身体在一瞬间仿佛被顶穿，火热的痛感被快感盖过，Wanda皱起眉，痛苦与快乐交织在一起，残存的理智暗暗庆幸对方并不能看到自己的表情，毕竟光是听到自己刚刚的声音，她就已经面红耳赤了。</p><p>    敏感的腺体被难以言喻的紧致牢牢包裹，Natasha低吟着趴在Wanda的背上，手掌顺着她小腹的线条抚摸上去，包裹住那因为动作而垂下来的柔软用力地揉捏着，另一只手则伸到她的腿心抚摸着那红肿的小核。</p><p>    “啊…嗯…Nat……Please…”Wanda无助地摇着头，头顶那对可爱的大耳朵快速煽动着“动…动一动…啊…”</p><p>    Natasha张嘴咬住她的一只耳朵，抱着她让她向后坐进自己的怀里，原本就牢牢契进体内的腺体被吞得更深，Wanda尖叫着仰起头，整个人痉挛着躺在Natasha的身上。</p><p>    而那人却在这一刻突然动了起来，那双手从后面掰开Wanda的腿窝，有力的腰肢仿佛上了发条般快速顶弄着，透明的花液从二人交合的地方飞溅而出，那颗勃起到极致的花核骄傲地挺立着，漂亮的粉红色乳尖也被欲望染得更红，在空气中划出美丽的弧线。</p><p>    「好可怕…」Wanda无力地抓住Natasha的手臂，身体被带动着上下起伏，那粗长的腺体不停地撞击着她的生殖腔，甚至要把腔口都刺穿，体内的酸胀让她产生了一种要失禁的感觉，这让她忍不住尖叫出声</p><p>    “不…啊啊啊不要了…好胀…”</p><p>    Alpha实在是太可怕了…Wanda惊慌地挣扎着，身后的人却完全不肯放过她，起身把她压进了床铺，迫使她翘起下身，被动地承受着她的给予。</p><p>    雪貂柔软的身体几乎要被Natasha压断，那滚烫的甬道中突起的肉粒不断地推挤着她的腺体，最深处的腔口还不停收缩着轻咬她的顶端，层叠的软肉抽搐着缴紧，几乎要让她就这样泄身。</p><p>    Natasha喘息着停了下来，攥住Wanda的脚踝将她的身体翻了过来，粗长的腺体在她体内转了一圈</p><p>    “嗯不要…”</p><p>    突然的刺激让身下的雪貂又是一阵发抖，可怕的欲望完全占据了她的大脑，即使身体已经承受不住对方的索取，却依然下意识地迎合，不知从哪里来的力气，Wanda突然起身按住Natasha的肩膀，将那人向后推倒在床上。</p><p>    Natasha有些意外地仰头看着她，那人蜜桃般的脸颊泛着一层水光，褐色的长发在阳光下被染成了奶茶的颜色，凌乱的披散在瘦削的肩头，她水润的眸子有些失焦，牙齿轻轻咬在红肿的下唇。</p><p>    那饱满的乳房随着她的动作上下起伏着，樱色的乳尖高高翘起，透明的液体顺着她紧绷的肌肉线条，从小腹中间的凹陷向着腿间的幽深滑落。</p><p>    酸胀的腰肢不受控制地挺动，Wanda双手按在Natasha的胸口，看着那粉嫩的饱满从自己的指缝中溢出来，手指无意识地收紧，换来身下人一声低沉性感的低吟。</p><p>    Wanda从来没有这样仔细地观察过Natasha，她从来不知道这个女人居然可以这么性感，那头热情的酒红色长发洒在黑色的法兰绒床单上，迷人的翡翠瞳半阖着，撩人的呻吟不停地从她性感的红唇中溢出，晶莹的汗珠从她侧脸滑落。</p><p>    不知道是不是错觉，Wanda感觉Natasha的眼睛里也有水液在滚动，这样的发现让她忍不住小腹一阵抽搐，二人紧贴的下身随着她的动作而黏连起几道银丝。</p><p>    “唔…Wanda…”Natasha歪着头，眉头紧锁，眼角也逐渐湿润起来“好舒服…”那声音温柔得像是一声叹息，雪貂的尾巴轻轻扫过她的小腹，跪在床面上的小腿也逐渐发力。</p><p>    Wanda那副隐忍又淫荡的表情让Natasha忍不住伸手固定住了她盈盈一握的腰肢，不停进出的腺体猛然加快了速度，她坐起来把人固定在怀里，张嘴咬住了她突起的锁骨，闭着眼睛发狠地冲击着她早已软得一塌糊涂的身体。</p><p>    “啊…慢…好深…啊啊啊…”感觉自己的身体要被刺穿，Wanda双手紧紧攥住对方桎梏自己的手臂，整个身体弓了起来，想要逃脱这可怕的快感，可那人却不肯放开她，顺势含住了她跳动的丰满，牙齿用力厮磨着。</p><p>    “不…不要这么深…啊…”</p><p>    雪貂只觉得自己被顶弄得快要坏掉了，明明是发情期的身体，却也承受不了Alpha这样的冲击，只是一会的功夫，她便再次哭泣着泄了身。</p><p>    “不要对我说谎…小雪貂…”</p><p>    那人带着侵略感的信息素笼罩了她，Wanda只觉得自己的耳朵被轻轻咬住，对方捏在自己腰上的手向后伸进她敏感的腰窝，接着向下掐住她的尾巴根部，用力地撸动了一下。</p><p>    她下意识地收腰，那暴涨的腺体立刻深了几分。</p><p>    “你看…还可以进的更深呢…”Natasha坏笑着向上顶弄，那缩紧的甬道内壁甚至能清楚腺体上起伏的血管和端头的沟壑是怎样把自己的形状深深刻在她的体内，腔口被猛然顶开，Wanda无力地抱紧Natasha的脖子，口中逐渐胡言乱语起来</p><p>    “哈啊…顶到了…嗯”</p><p>    “好舒服…Nat…再用力…”</p><p>    “啊…射进来…啊啊啊…”</p><p>    身体的本能让Wanda逐渐狂野起来，她尖叫着把自己蜷缩起来，腔口用力吸吮着那凶猛的腺体，Natasha兴奋地吻住她的小嘴，来不及咽下的涎液顺着二人的嘴脸滑落到脖颈。</p><p>    Natasha只觉得浑身的血液都流到了下身，前所未有的饱胀和快感刺激得她浑身颤抖起来，腺体迅速在她体内成结，将不受控制喷涌而出的浊液牢牢堵住，全部灌进了她的体内。</p><p>    Wanda被迫承受着高潮的洗礼，而那人却死死压着她，不肯放过她的嘴唇，尖叫声被对方完全吞没，灭顶的快感冲击着她脆弱的神经，整个身体抖作一团。</p><p>    当空白的大脑再次恢复清明时，Wanda才发现自己正挂在对方的肩头，整个身体悬空着被抱起来，体内还硬硬地插着那根发烫的腺体。</p><p>    看着那人走过的地毯上一路留下来的液体，雪貂不由得红着脸躲进她的颈窝，身体被重重顶了一下，她呜咽着回过头，委屈巴巴地对上那人的眼睛</p><p>    “醒来了？”</p><p>    Natasha笑着吻了吻她，脚下却一刻不停地冲浴室走去，看着那可爱的小宠物羞涩点头的模样，腺体不由得又胀大了几分</p><p>    “刚才查了一下，你的发情期很长嘛…”</p><p>    听到她的话，Wanda的耳朵不由得煽动了两下，把脸死死埋进了对方的胸口，口中却因为她的顶弄而不受控制地发出低吟。</p><p>    Natasha的眼底暗了几分，托着她臀部的手轻轻揉捏着她的臀瓣，又是一股热液顺着Natasha的大腿滑落到地面</p><p>    “未来的几个月，请多指教…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>